I'm still here
In a small village hidden in the mountains... A young couple lived together in a beautiful cottage. Life was great! Although they did have some bad incidents.... 10 years ago, Sarah became pregnant. Vincent and Sarah were both so glad, it was their first child. When the baby arrived, everything went well... But the night after the little girl was born... She mysteriously died without a warning. Since then, Sarah and Vincent decided to not have any kids, to shocked after the first child's death. Now they lived in the small village, where everything was perfect. Until, one stormy night... Sarah was coming back from the store which is about an hour and a half away. It was raining like crazy outside! Even with her wipers at full l speed, she couldn't see a thing! Sarah was pretty nervous, the road was very bumpy and the turns were very sharp. She made a turn on the right and, out of nowhere, a tree fell in front of the car. The girl had no chance to react, that the car crashed violently into the tree... Sarah woke up in her car, confused. Steam was coming out of of the car, although, the front part of the car completely destroyed. Sarah touched her forehead, seeing a little blood on her hand, but it was nothing serious. She couldn't open the door, so she broke the window and got out. She looked at the tree, realizing how big this thing is. She was very lucky to survive this... With no other transportation, she had no choice but to walk back home... An hour passed. Still no sign of the village. Then she saw someone standing in the road, motionless. Thrilled to see a person, Sarah ran to see her. But quickly realized, it was a little girl! Sarah slowly walked to her, talking softly. "Hi there... Are you lost? '-No.' '-Then what are you doing here all alone?' '-I was never alone. You were always with me mommy."' Sarah was shocked. Could this be Jessica, her first baby that passed away 10 years ago? "You couldn't see me, but I was always with you and dad." Sarah had tears in her eyes. She took Jessica in her arms and hugged her. Jessica kissed her mom on the cheek, smiling. "Mom, can we go home? '-Yes sweetie. But, daddy wont be able to see you."' Jessica seemed to be a little sad and whispered: "I want to go home, I will tell you something along the way." Sarah took Jessica's hand and they both walked back home. The next morning, Vincent was on the bed, starring at the ceiling. Last night, he learned about Sarah's accident. He stayed up all night, just looking at the ceiling, haunted by the memories of the good times he had with his wife. Feeling hunger torturing his stomach, he decided to make breakfast. Sarah and Jessica finally arrived at the house, happy to be home. Sarah opened the door and entered, Jessica behind her. She saw Vincent eating his breakfast, realizing how depressed he was. She picked up a piece of paper, wrote down a note and placed it on the table, beside a picture of her and Vincent. When he saw the picture on the table, Vincent was intrigued. He knew he didn't placed that there... So who did? Then he saw the paper beside it. When he read it, he heard the voice of Sarah whisper: "I'm still here..." behind him. But when he turned around, there was nothing... --Anabelle (talk) 13:40, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Category:Paranormal Category:Ghost Category:Unexplained